


them

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: This is not the New Year's Eve they planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: free for all  
> Prompt : any, any, New Years Eve kiss. (Withasmile)  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/781088.html?thread=101336352#t101336352

Midnight on New Year's Eve finds them not all dolled up in some fancy restaurant but at STAR Labs. Joe's glowering at Wally for taking unnecessary risks while Caitlin stitches up a cut on Cisco's forehead, her lips pursed in equal disapproval.

Both jump when HR bursts into a countdown and Joe grins across the room at her as their eyes meet.

By the time HR launches into "Auld Lang Syne," she's in his arms, smiling into his kiss as the rest of the world fade away.

It's not the evening they planned, but it's them, and that matters more.


End file.
